


Slumber Parties Aren't Just for Kids

by onesquishedcat



Series: After School Special [2]
Category: B.A.P
Genre: Brothers!himup, First Times, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2018-03-16 06:33:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3478007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onesquishedcat/pseuds/onesquishedcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A study session with Jongup turns into a sleepover with his older brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slumber Parties Aren't Just for Kids

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to 'For Your Eyes Only'.

_"Was it good for you too, baby?"_

 

It’s official. Junhong can never look his neighbor, his best friend’s older brother, in the face again.

 

Two weeks have passed since 'the incident', as Junhong likes to refer to it in his mind. Two weeks of frustration and avoidance. The mortification he felt had completely ruined any self time, the memories surfacing whenever he tried to get off. It would start out fine, but then his mind would drift to the man next door, and.

 

_"Was it good for you too, baby?"_

 

Smug bastard.

 

Zelo growls to himself as he walks home after class on Friday, Jongup quietly chattering away at his side. It was still a wonder to him that such a quiet boy like Jongup – Who could dance as well as anyone on tv, maybe better, who had the body most thirty-year olds would envy, and who rarely spoke to other people – Could completely talk his ear off about the things that interested him.

 

Not that Junhong usually complained. Just, he had been stressed for the last week, and with nothing to help relieve it, he was tense all the time and couldn’t really focus enough to listen.

 

“-told me it was okay. Alright?”

 

Junhong hums. “Sorry, hyung. What were you saying?”

 

Jongup rolls his eyes. "I saidd. My parents are going out for the weekend, so it will be just me and hyung. You said you were going to come help me with my math homework."

 

Junhong inwardly groans. He had promised that.

 

They set up their homework at the kitchen table, and for a good hour or so, things run pretty smoothly. Junhong has discovered if he explains things in terms relative to music or Jongup's favourite cds, he gets it just fine.

 

Which is why he doesn't think anything of it when Himchan walks in, reaching out a hand to ruffle Jongup's hair affectionately. "How's it going, boys?"

 

Junhong meets Himchan's eyes over Jongup's head, and immediately feels his face flush. The brunette is smirking, hands deftly running through his younger brother's hair. "Good, hyung! Junhongie's really good at this math stuff. I totally understand it.."

 

Himchan's smile widens. "That's great, Jonguppie!" He hugs his little brother around the neck and Junhong forces his attention from the way Himchan’s shirt raises over his hip bones to his own work.

 

"If you're almost done, maybe we can order some pizza and watch a movie?"

 

Jongup wiggles excitedly in his seat. "Yes! Yes please hyung!" He looks to Junhong, and Himchan hums. "Yah, Junhongie. Why don't you stay for the night? It's the weekend; I'm sure your parents won't mind."

 

He licks his lip right after he says it, and Junhong swallows hard. He's not stupid enough to miss the invitation in the older's eyes.

 

"Yeah! Come on Junhongie. It will be just like we were kids!"

 

Junhong refrains from slapping a hand to his face at his best friend's naivety.

 

This isn't going to be _anything_ like when they were kids.

 

 

 

 

 

 

By the time the pizza arrives they've finished up their homework, and Himchan herds them into the living room. He lets Jongup pick out the movie, though the brunette pouts hard when Himchan tells him no, Jonguppie, they are not going to watch his Chris Brown DVD _again_.

 

He decides on an anime, and though a bit childish, it brings back memories to Junhong, who settles a bit awkwardly next to Himchan on the couch. Both Jongup and Himchan have always been rather tactile people, but this feels different to him now.

 

While Jongup cuddles against one side Himchan ends up pressed against him on the other, and Junhong is conscious of the fact that the music major is pressing his knee against his, and is that his hand-

 

Junhong tenses as it settles on his thigh, gently squeezing. A glance out of his peripheral tells him Himchan is watching the movie, but the smirk on his lips tells a different story. The hand starts to move higher and Junhong jumps up from the couch, face red.

 

"I'm uh..I'm going to make some popcorn!"

 

Jongup looks at him weirdly but doesn't protest, and Junhong makes a hasty retreat into the kitchen, leaning over the sink as he tries to catch his breath. This is ridiculous.

 

He glances down at his pants. Grips the sink harder. No. He's not that desperate. He just-

 

"Junhong-ah."

 

Junhong tenses as a warm solid weight presses against his back. Himchan smirks against the skin of the taller boy's neck. "I just came to see if you needed help finding the popcorn.."

 

Junhong bites his lip. "Hyung.."

 

Himchan hums, his hands settling on Junhong's hips before he hooks his chin on the teenager's shoulder. "Hold on, Junhongie. It's right here.."

 

Pushing the boy forward by the hips, Himchan forces him down over the sink a bit to reach for the cabinet above their heads, hand on Junhong's head to keep it from hitting the door. He quickly finds what he's looking for and pulls out the bag, completely innocent as though he wasn't just grinding his hips into Junhong's ass.

 

Junhong bites his tongue to keep from making a noise.

 

Himchan lets him go to put the popcorn in microwave, and then turns around.

 

Junhong can feel the smirk leveled on his back.

 

"Junhong-ah.."

 

The younger bites his lip, hard.

 

"Turn around, please."

 

Face hot, Junhong does, and arousal shoots down his spine when Himchan's eyes immediately focus on the front of his pants.

 

His smirk widens and Junhong licks his lips. His throat feels dry, but when he opens his mouth to speak the microwave beeps, and Himchan looks away as he grabs a bowl to pour the popcorn in.

 

He's so infuriating. Junhong isn't sure whether he wants to punch the smug look off his face or shove him against the fridge and wipe it off with his mouth.

 

Or his dick.

 

"Hyung! Junhong-ah! You're missing the movie!"

 

Himchan laughs as he picks up the bowl. "Coming, Jonguppie!"

 

Junhong grits his teeth as Himchan breezes past, a knowing smile on his lips.

 

Stupid hyung.

 

Junhong takes a few minutes to breathe and calm himself down, rubbing hard at his face.

 

This is ridiculous. He's more mature than this, damnit.

 

With a hard sigh, Junhong returns to the living room.

 

 

 

 

 

 

They watch movies until Jongup can't keep his eyes open anymore, the second youngest quietly snuffling against Himchan's shoulder. Himchan gently shifts the hair out of his brother's eyes, smiling when he opens them. "Bed time for you, I think."

 

Jongup whines softly but Himchan shushes him and pets the younger boy's leg. "Come on. Up with you."

 

Junhong follows them silently up the stairs, mind whirling. He's been here enough that there is an extra set of pajamas already here for him along with a futon.

 

"If you boys need anything.."

 

Himchan's eyes are sharp and full of intent as he looks at Junhong, a smile making his lips twitch. "I'll be just down the hall.."

 

"Okay, hyung.."

 

Junhong echoes Jongup as he lays down on his futon, trying not to think about the older boy. He should not be thinking about Himchan's thighs around his waist while he's laying on spiderman sheets.

 

Jongup hums, unaware as he pulls out his game system with a smile. Apparently the move to upstairs has sufficiently woken him up. "Best two out of three?"

 

Best two out of three becomes best three out of five, and then four out of seven. When it comes to video games Jongup and Junhong can be pretty competitive, though they are conscious to keep it down. And for a while, Junhong forgets about Himchan, laughing at his best friend when he crashes his car for the third time.

 

"Maybe we should sleep, hyung.."

 

Jongup nods, knowing when to concede defeat. He gets up to turn off the system and the lights before sliding back into his bed. "Goodnight, Junhongie.."

 

"Good night, Jonguppiehyung."

 

Silence settles over the room, only the soft sounds of breathing and shifting sheets audible.

 

But Junhong isn't tired at all.

 

With nothing to distract him, Junhong's mind drifts to the room down the hall, and though he tries to fight it, his mind conjures up alot of unhelpful ideas.

 

Like whether Himchan still sleeps mostly naked.

 

Junhong shifts, and then rolls over.

 

Stares up at the ceiling for awhile.

 

Nope.

 

Junhong sits up and glances at Jongup's bed. He's fast asleep.

 

Quiet as he can, Junhong slips out of bed.

 

Closing the bedroom door behind him, he pads down the hall to Himchan's room, carefully pushing it open. "Hyung?"

 

The room is dark but Junhong has studied this room enough to know where the bed is. "Himchanhyung.."

 

"Junhong..?"

 

He sits up just as Junhong reaches the side of his bed, and that is all that is exchanged before Junhong is kissing him, hands finding and holding the older man's face still as he pours all his pent up frustration and arousal into the kiss. Himchan groans, his own hands landing on Junhong's shoulders as the taller boy crawls onto his bed and forces himself between his legs.

 

Junhong feels like something in him bursts - his hands are everywhere as he snatches the blanket away and runs his hands over Himchan's pale skin - He does still sleep naked after all - and Himchan can barely keep up as the taller boy shuffles down, dropping searing kisses down over his neck and chest. He takes a moment to sink his teeth into Himchan's collarbone and the older man moans, though he tries to muffle it with his hand.

 

His hands reach and tug at Junhong's sleeping shirt, tugging it up so he can scratch at the hard lines of the younger boy's back, and Junhong bites harder, arm wrapping around the shorter man's waist to yank him down on the bed. Himchan's hands fly to Junhong's hair, pulling slightly as the boy moves lower, hands pushing thick thighs apart to get at what he wants the most.

 

Himchan throws his head back with a loud groan as Junhong's mouth closes around him, tongue flat against the underside. Himchan can tell he's new to this, but he doesn't care, arousal throbbing hard in the teenager's mouth at the thought.

 

"J-Junhong-ah.."

 

Lightly tugging on the boy's hair, Himchan tugs him up to kiss him again, his hands reaching for Junhong's sleeping pants, a surprised moan rumbling in his throat when he finally gets his hand around the younger boy.

 

"Fuck, Junhong-ah.."

 

Junhong hums against Himchan's ear, hips bucking into the warm hand. "Himchanniehyung," Junhong murmurs, breathing harsh, "I want to fuck you. Please, Himchanniehyung?"

 

Himchan shudders hard and pulls back to look at him - Or tries to, its a bit hard to see in the dark. "J-Junhongie..Have you done this before?"

 

Junhong shakes his head, hips still rolling into the older's hand even though he's stopped moving it. "N-no. But I trust you, hyung.."

 

Himchan laughs quietly, and Junhong wants to smack me because _hello,_ he's got the younger's cock in his hand and he's _laughing_ , but he can just see when Himchan nods his head.

 

"A-alright.."

 

Junhong feels himself twitch in the older man's hand before he reaches over the night stand, knowing exactly where the lube is. Himchan doesn't comment, but Junhong can feel the smile on his lips when he leans down to nip his lip.

 

He pops open the cap and dribbles some over the tips of his fingers.

 

Then he hesitates. Himchan sits up on his elbows. “Junhong-ah?”

 

“I’m sorry, hyung. I’ve never..”

 

Himchan doesn’t need light to know the younger is probably blushing.

 

“It’s okay, Junhongie. Give me your hand.”

 

Himchan gently takes the boy’s wrist and guides it between his legs, urging him to press one inside of him. It feels weird to Junhong, but he doesn’t complain, knowing that this is necessary and wiggling his finger around.

 

“Another,” Himchan murmurs, and Junhong pushes his index finger in alongside the first, moving them both around until the muscles loosen around his fingers.

 

He spreads them in a scissoring motion, and Himchan hisses. Junhong freezes. “H-hyung..?”

 

“C-curl your fingers.”  

 

Junhong does, and maybe its because it’s that he’s already so tall, his fingers are just long enough they brush the spot inside Himchan that has him cursing into his fist. Junhong smirks when he realizes that’s what he’s looking for, purposely seeking it out and rubbing against it just to see Himchan thrash across the bed. “J-Junhong!”

 

Junhong hums, abusing it a little longer until Himchan’s hand curls around his wrist. “E-Enough, Junhong-ah,” He gets out, and his voice is already so wrecked, Junhong has to swallow and remind himself to breathe.

 

Himchan’s slicked hand wraps around him next, drawing a moan out of Junhong, but just as quickly as it appears Himchan is letting go and spreading his legs. Junhong holds himself steady as he shuffles forward and pushes inside, mindful of the way Himchan chokes back a curse and grabs for the sheets.

 

He’s ridiculously tight, almost too tight, and Junhong apologizes quietly as he quickly pushes the rest of the way in. Himchan’s hand flies to his arm, his grip bruising. Junhong winces. “H-Hyung..?”

 

Himchan’s voice is strained when he murmurs, “J-Just give me a minute, Junhong-ah..You’re so big..”

 

Junhong is glad for the darkness, because then Himchan can’t see the fierce blush heating his face. “Just tell me when, hyung..” Himchan makes a quiet sound, and after a few moments the muscles around him loosen a little bit. “Okay..”

 

Junhong gently pats Himchan’s thigh and draws his hips back, taking a few moments to find a rhythm.

 

It’s a lot easier then he expects, hips rolling and shifting until he can find that spot that just-

 

“Fucking fuck! Junhong!”

 

There it is.

 

Junhong leans down to cover Himchan’s loud moaning with his mouth – He would love to hear what he sounds like, but Jongup isn’t the deepest of sleepers, and god forbid his best friend finds them like _this_.

 

Himchan has given up trying to keep quiet against his mouth, hands scrabbling at Junhong’s back as he bucks his hips against Junhong’s. The younger is putting everything into his thrusts, fingers probably bruising where he’s gripping Himchan’s hips.

 

Breaking the kiss to breathe, Junhong drops his hands to the sheets on either side of Himchan, using that as leverage when he feels his orgasm building in his gut.

 

“M’close, hyung..”

 

Himchan groans, sliding his hands into Junhong’s hair to pull him down for one last kiss.

 

Junhong takes that as permission and doesn’t hold back, thrusting wildly and then releasing deep inside the other. This seems to be too much for Himchan, whose hand flies to his cock to jerk himself off as his own orgasm crashes over him. He smothers his loud moan against Zelo’s mouth, hand slowing as the younger pulls away and collapses beside him.

 

They lay there in the dark, each trying to collect their breath and their thoughts.

 

When he’s no longer panting like a dog in the summer, Junhong rolls onto his side and curls against Himchan, hand falling atop the other man’s chest.

 

Himchan’s hand falls to his hair, gently sifting through the sweaty strands.

 

“Do you feel better?”

 

Junhong nods. “Mhm..”

 

Himchan sighs, and then turns to look at him. It’s too dark to make out his features, but Junhong knows he’s close.

 

“This can’t happen again..”

 

Junhong’s head jerks up. “H-hyung..?

 

“How do you feel about me, Junhong-ah? Honestly?”

 

Junhong takes a moment. His first thought is that he loves Himchan. He’s really attractive and funny when he isn’t being an idiot. But then he also thinks of all the times he had played with Jongup as a kid and how Himchan had always been there, looking after them both.

 

“Well..You’re my hyung..”

 

Himchan hums. “Exactly. This is just a passing phase, Junhong-ah. I’m your hyung, and I always will be – But these urges, these thoughts..they’re just teenage hormones. I mean, can you picture us going on dates? Holding hands and kissing? Getting all romantic?”

 

Junhong makes a face. “No..”

 

Sure, fucking Himchan has dominated his thoughts for the last few weeks, but the thought of going on dates, with flowers and dinner and the whole big thing, just makes him uncomfortable.

 

Himchan hums, resuming his fingers running through Junhong’s hair. “It’s okay, Junhong-ah. You’ve got the rest of your life to figure it out and find someone else. I’m just happy that I could help. And that well..Your first time was with someone who cares about you.”

 

Something about his words makes Junhong frown. “Hyung..?”

 

Himchan’s smile is sad as he runs his fingers over Junhong’s cheek, and then his shoulder.

 

“My first time..I thought I loved him, I really did. He was older and gorgeous and he listened to everything I had to say. But as soon as I slept with him he stopped caring. I was just the easy whore he slept with.”

 

Junhong feels his chest hurt, and tightens the arm he has wrapped around Himchan’s middle to pull the older man closer. “Hyung..”

 

“It’s okay, Junnie. I’ll be okay. Just don’t look back on this and regret it, okay?”

 

Junhong nods, and Himchan smiles.

 

“Good boy. I love you, Junhongie.”

 

Junhong scrunches his nose, but gives Himchan another squeeze. “I love you too, hyung.”

 

Himchan hugs him back, and then gently pats him on the shoulder.

 

“Alright now. Go on to bed, and in the morning I’ll make us something delicious for breakfast, okay?”

 

Junhong feels as though a weight has been lifted off his chest as he nods and slips back into his pajamas.

 

“With your cooking skills? I highly doubt it.”

 

“Yah! Junhong!”

 

Junhong’s giggle follows him out the door.

 

Himchan chucks a pillow and misses terribly, but he smiles as he slips back under his blankets with a sigh.

 

It seems like everything worked out just fine, in the end.


End file.
